Terror Island
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: Sequel: Captured at Sea. Ellie agrees to take charge of Eric's kingdom till Eric comes back then Bucks men break free. When she chooses to save her parents by going back to the freed Bucks, they are all taken back to Bucks island and the days of Ellie's nightmares. How will she survive? Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Terror Island**

 **Chapter 1**

Ellie was worried about Eric and Ariel. They were in the sea and Ellie was running Eric's kingdom until Eric got home. Ellie was nervous about it, especially since now she had to dress the part, but she would always help Eric and Ariel however she could. Besides, Carlotta and Grimsbee were both here to help her along the way until Eric came home and Cody was staying by her side to encourage her. She could do this.

Carlotta was in her room now helping her with all the complex buttons and bows to the dress that she was wearing now and Ellie sighed.

"What is it dear," Carlotta asked with her kind and soft voice.

Ellie sighed, "I'm just not use to this…I mean I was basically a slave for five years. I don't know how to run a kingdom. I never wore nice clothes like this, I wore crappy and run down clothes, in fact my 'uniform' was almost rags, but that was how they all liked it." Ellie shrugged, "Just wearing these fancy dresses is weird for me, I'm not use to it…"

"Oh my dear, I am very sorry. If it's any consolation, you look beautiful…You will make an amazing princess, you are very caring," Carlotta smiled as she tied the last bow and they left to meet Grimsbee and Cody.

They had no more then gotten to the main dining hall, where Grimsbee and Cody waited, when a bell from the town tolled and Ellie looked up, brow furrowing. She had never heard that before in Eric's kingdom. She looked at everyone in the room and Carlotta and Grimsbee both looked very worried.

"What is that," she asked.

"Nothing good," Grimsbee replied. "It's the alarm at the prison, it means prisoners are escaping, and from the sound of the loudness, it sounds like it's a lot of them…This is horrible!"

Ellie looked nervous for only a moment, she knew that Bucks' men were held in that prison, but she couldn't focus on that right now. "We need to get the people of the kingdom to a safe place and quickly, before this gets out of hand and people are hurt," Ellie said calmly as she ran out of the castle.

Her mother's captain of the guard who had escorted her and Cody to the kingdom met her at the door, "Your majesty, we need to get you and Sir Cody to safety right away!"

"No! I want you to work with Eric's guards that are still remaining and get the people of this kingdom to safety. Cody and I can wait, but while Eric and Ariel are gone, I have to lead this kingdom and I won't allow anyone to get hurt while I am on watch!"

"With all due respect your majesty, I can't follow that, I was ordered to protect you and I will to my last breath, it is my duty!"

Ellie frowned as Eric's captain of the guard ran forward, "Do you know a safe place for all the people of this kingdom to go in this sort of emergency?"

"Yes your majesty, Prince Eric has a cave set up right outside of this kingdom with fresh supplies, a kind of emergency shelter for the people," the guard replied.

"Good, you and my guard and Carlotta and Grimsbee will leave at once and get all the people to safety…Do you know who escaped," She asked calmly.

"Yes your majesty, it was the men that held Prince Eric and yourself and all the other royals on that island," the captain replied.

Ellie's eyes grew wide for only a moment before her resolve set in, "Take my captain and all your men and get the people to safety now! That's a direct order," Ellie demanded. "I will distract them here and hold them off as long as I can!"

"No your majesty, I am not going with Eric's men, your mother ordered me to protect you and protect you I shall," Ellie's guard argued.

Ellie was growing frustrated, "There isn't time for all of this! Am I or am I not your princess?"

"You are," he replied solemnly.

"Then this is a direct order from your princess! You will go with Eric's men and you will help everyone evacuate! These people matter more right now! I will stay here and hold them off as long as I can, but you _must_ go with them and help protect everyone else!"

"But your majesty…"

" _ **NOW**_!"

The guard sighed but bowed his head, he couldn't refuse a direct order from his royal family, even if he had sworn an oath to protect them. He would come back for her once he got everyone in this kingdom free. He slowly turned and left with Eric's captain of the guard and they began to evacuate the kingdom. With them gone, Ellie turned to Carlotta and Grimsbee.

"Now, I want the two of you to leave with Louie and get out of here and get to safety, take Cody with you and get to safety," she ordered.

Carlotta frowned, "As the head house maiden of this castle, it is my duty to watch over the royals within the castle, I will not leave your side!"

"And I promised Eric I would look out for you. I have helped Eric all these years and watched him grow up here in this castle, I will not leave it in its time of trouble, nor will I leave you defenseless. I am staying right here," Grimsbee argued.

"And I am not leaving your side again, I couldn't protect you from Bucks back on the island, instead you protected me, so I am not going to leave you here, I will help protect you," Cody argued fiercely.

Ellie sighed, "I can't let any of you suffer like I did! Please! You have to run like the others!" Ellie's eyes were begging, she couldn't do this again, not again, but the three loyal friends wouldn't leave her side. Ellie blinked away her tears and sighed, pulling a sword from one of the nearby suits of armor. "Well, it sounds like we're in for a fight…"

"Then we'll be ready for them," Carlotta said grabbing the big carving knife off the kitchen table.

Grimsbee sighed but grabbed another sword from another suit of armor and Cody followed suit. They all walked to the entrance of the castle where Louie met them with his own large carving knife. Ellie doubted Louie could actually attack someone because she'd seen him chase after Sabastian and he never caught him, but then again the man could always surprise her.

Ellie cursed under her breath as she saw Bucks' men coming straight for them. They had their guns again and the knives and swords they had to protect themselves wouldn't do squat against that. Ellie's eyes narrowed as the hoard of men came at them, there had to be at least twenty. Ellie swallowed back her fear and stood in front of her group.

"Stop! You don't have to hurt anyone! Please, just leave us alone! You're free now, just go," Ellie said and was surprised at how strong her voice sounded considering how scared she felt.

"Well look at that, if it isn't our ol' maid," one of the more vile men sneered and an involuntary shiver went down Ellie's spine.

"My _name_ is Ellie Charming, and I am _not_ your maid any longer, I am a _princess_ and the protector of this kingdom for the time being. Now do as I said and leave!"

"We're sorry _princess_ , where are our manners," one of the other men mocked and Ellie frowned.

"You heard her, leave now," Cody said forcefully, stepping up next to Ellie and putting a supportive and protective hand on her shoulder.

Another man smirked, "Aw, isn't that sweet, our little maid has a pet. I might remind you that we're the ones with the better weapons." And without waiting on any other interruptions, the goon, who looked to be the one in charge, shot Cody in the knee. "Now, do we need to keep shooting people or do we want to just give up?"

Ellie sighed, she helped hold Cody up after he'd been shot in the knee. Slowly she put her sword down. "It's alright, just don't shoot anyone else, please! I won't fight you, please just don't shoot anyone else!"

The man stepped forward and smirked, as if he'd known from the start that that was going to be Ellie's choice. He moved forward to grab her as the other men pointed their guns at the four others there. Ellie slowly lowered Cody to the ground so that he wasn't standing on his shot leg. The man roughly grabbed Ellie and she didn't fight him. Carlotta, Grimsbee and Louie looked worried, but they didn't try to stop them but followed the other men. Carlotta and Grimsbee helped to keep Cody up and keep him off his bad leg. Slowly they were led back into the castle.

The lead goon, Johnny Icepick Johnson, led Ellie back inside the castle. The others were led behind them at gunpoint.

Once inside the castle, Johnny turned to Ellie, "Video call your parents now!"

Ellie frowned, "NO! I won't let you hurt my parents! I just got them back, I won't let anyone hurt them!"

"How do you know that they are safe," he asked with a smirk.

Ellie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you call them and find out?"

Ellie swallowed back her worry and finally she pulled out her phone and sent a video chat message to her parents. She gasped when she saw Lady Tremaine answered her father's phone. "W…What are you doing with my father's phone?"

She chuckled, "You didn't think I would give up _my_ kingdom so easily, did you? Well, I helped Bucks escape, and in return, he helped me take back _my_ kingdom. Your parents are rotting away in the jail they locked Bucks up in. In fact, Bucks was so hoping you would call, he really misses his wife."

Ellie's eyes grew wide, but then she remembered Cody's mother. "Wh…What about Cody's mother? What have you done with her!"

Lady Tremaine shook her head, "You are just like your mother, always worried about other people when you are the one in most trouble. His mother is fine, she's locked up as well, but they're all safe. You can see them as soon as you return home to meet your husband."

At this Bucks took the phone and smiled, "Where is my beautifully submissive wife?"

Ellie swallowed and shook her head no, "Please…no…I…I just got free of you."

"Yes, well now you won't have all of your friends to help you. Some of my men are going to stay behind and continue to attack my cabin boy's home so that he doesn't come rushing after you, and the other kingdoms that helped rescue you are busy with their own 'villains,'" he said using air quotes, "so none of them will be coming to your rescue either. So, you can either come with my men to see your parents and save them, or you can run and leave your parents, and Cody's mother's fate in my hands, or you can come and meet me. So, what's it going to be?"

Ellie looked down and sighed, closing her eyes, "I…I want to see that my parents are alive first, otherwise I have no way of knowing you are telling the truth…"

"Aww, you don't trust me after all our time together?" He smirked and turned the camera around to face out the window that looked down into the prison. She could see the small figures of her parents and Cody's mother and she sighed, "Fine, I…I'll come…" She couldn't open her eyes because she wanted to look strong and brave and right now, if she opened her eyes, she knew she'd show her weakness.

"Good, then I will expect you tomorrow," he said flatly.

"We can't travel that fast, Cody was shot, it will take at least three days to get back home," Ellie argued.

"I will give you two days, then I start beating my prisoners, and you know how cruel I can be to my prisoners…"

Ellie swallowed hard, "I…I will be there…"

The video chat ended and Ellie sighed, "Ellie, you can't seriously be considering this," Cody grunted.

"Cody, I have to go after my parents, I have to save them, and your mother…If I don't go, then Bucks will hurt them far worse then he hurt Eric…Please Cody, you have to understand!"

"Well then, you are not going alone," He said with a frown.

"I don't mean to sound mean, but you will only slow me down with your knee wound, I have to go at it alone, I will get there much faster. If I stay here, if I wait on you, that will give Bucks more time to torture our parents. I have to go alone…You can follow if you want, but you need to get patched up first…" She looked at Carlotta, "Carlotta, can you patch up his leg wound?"

She nodded, "Of course I can."

"Grimsbee, I need your fastest horse, I need to get to my kingdom as fast as I can."

He nodded, "Well yes, of course, but you can't seriously be thinking of going alone…"

"I have to, my parents lives depend on it. I already lost them once, I won't lose them again!"

"I will pack a lunch for you to go," Louie said quickly.

"Thank you, Louie," Ellie replied with a smile, "I just have to pack a few things before I leave…"

She hurried up to her room and packed the cream she used on the whip marks, just in case, a few extra hair barrettes to keep her hair out of her eyes, and grabbed her jacket before rushing back down the stairs. When she got there, the crew was still being guarded by all of Bucks men.

"You can't seriously think I am going to let you go at this alone. We have been a team since I met you in Bucks cells under his room and I won't let you face him alone," Cody growled.

"Well you will have to live without me this time Cody, I have to go, and I have to go now," he frowned at this.

"You know I will follow you."

She sighed, "Fine, then follow me once you are all patched up, but know that I am not going to slow down for you."

Grimsbee came back with a horse and Ellie slung her pack over her shoulder, stashing the food that Louie made for her in the bag and mounted the horse. She was slightly surprised when the head henchman climbed up behind her on the horse.

"W…What are you doing," she asked slowly as he hugged around her.

"I'm riding with you of course, to make sure you go straight there and don't stop for any help," he said with a smirk, "and you are wasting precious time just waiting here and arguing with me."

Ellie sighed, "Fine, you can ride on the horse with me, but only because I don't have time to argue with you!" She turned to face Eric's friends with a smile, "Thank you all so much for your kindness, it won't be forgotten. I have to go now, but next time you see Eric and Ariel, tell them thank you for everything."

"We will, be safe my dear," Carlotta said in a worried tone.

Ellie nodded and then took off quickly, she had no time to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella Terror Island**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Flashback**

Ellie was out with her parents for her tenth birthday. They were going on a family outing on the sea with their own privet ship. Ellie loved the sea and how the sky was so beautiful and all the creatures. She could talk to the birds in the air and she could talk to the dolphins that swam by the ship, it was amazing.

Ellie was just starting to refine her gift of talking to animals, she'd only just learned it wasn't normal. She had been talking to her mother's mice friend for years and never knew it was out of the norm, well, not until the visiting royals saw her talking to them and laughed and called her a freak. Her father, of course, had sent them away, needless to say they wouldn't be having any more play dates with that royal family. But the damage had been done and now Ellie knew she wasn't normal.

She didn't care because she had her parents and they loved her no matter what. This boating trip had been planned to help her forget about the horrible prince that had called her a freak. The words still stung, but out here on the sea, she felt alive, and with all the animals to talk to, it was great.

But then things turned for the worse. The skies turned black and the water started to turn. The waves started to grow bigger and the boat began to be tossed about. Ellie was on the top deck when the storm broke out and her parents had been below. They hurried up to the top deck right as a huge wave hit the boat. Their boat hit a large bolder and between the bolder and the wave, the boat had no chance. It began to sink and a few pieces of wood floated above. Ellie's eyes grew wide as her parents were tossed in the opposite direction as her.

" **MOM! DAD!** " Ellie cried out and then coughed as water rushed into her lungs. She fought against the current as it pushed her down. She pulled herself up above the water and took a quick breath just in time for the water to push her back down again. Her heart was beating wildly as she tried to fight against the waves, but there was nothing she could do.

Just when Ellie thought it was over for her, a large net caught her and pulled her up the side of a large ship. The waves still thrashed and she had a front row seat to watching the rest of her ship sink and her parents tossed and turned and she saw a large wave engulf them and didn't see them come back up. Ellie cried, the loss of her parents hard to bare. Once the morning came, the sun came out and the storm finally ended. Ellie was curled in on herself when the net was finally lifted up on the deck.

Once the net landed on the deck, Ellie still stayed curled in on herself. She was physically fine, but emotionally she was a wreck. She didn't care who had saved her, she wished she'd stayed in the water and stayed under with her parents. She didn't want to live in a world that didn't have her parents. She was only ten, she needed them.

"What did we catch last night boys," the man in the top hat asked and slowly Ellie looked up with terrified eyes.

"It's a girl, Captain," one man said and Ellie didn't like the tone he used nor did she like his smile.

"Can we keep her," another man asked.

Ellie shivered and curled in on herself again as the man with the top hat, the "Captain," came up to where she was curled. He circled her and looked closely at her. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look up.

"What is your name," the captain asked calmly and when she didn't answer, he gently used his foot to nudge her over so she was looking up at him. "My name is Thomas Bucks, the captain of this ship. What is your name?" He asked her but she could tell that he wasn't really asking but he was demanding an answer.

"E…Ellie…" she said in a shaky voice. She coughed, her voice sore from all the water she'd inhaled in the storm.

"Well Ellie, how old are you," he asked frowning.

She was afraid to answer and was afraid not to answer, so slowly she answered… "T…Ten…"

"Well Ellie, I suppose we can keep you as a pet…Maybe you can be our cabin girl, do the work around the ship…What do you say?"

Ellie's terrified eyes looked up at him and she swallowed, "I…I don't know…I…"

"You're not afraid of me are you," he asked smiling.

"I…I don't know…" Ellie was shivering, somewhat from fear but also because she was soaking wet and cold. Her dress was torn to shreds, it didn't look like a princess dress anymore.

"Well Ellie, I'm going to adopt you, you can be my personal cabin girl, and who knows, I might even be a father to you."

Ellie's eyes welled up with tears and she shook her head, "N…No…I have a father…and mother…"

"Yes, and they sank with your ship," he said snidely and Ellie's tears came again and he smiled. "It's alright dear, we can be each other's family because here on my ship, we are all one big family." He turned to one of the beefier boys working for him, "Take Miss Ellie to my cabin, she'll be staying in the spare quarters and she will be my new cabin girl."

The man smiled and nodded, walking up to her. He roughly grabbed her and carried her with him until he reached a large room on the top deck. He kept going until he entered a smaller room behind the main room.

"This will be your new room. The Captain will come for you whenever he's ready for you," the man said with a scary smile and then he walked out. Ellie heard the door lock and she collapsed on the floor in a heap and the tears started to escape again, that night she cried herself to sleep.

 **Page break**

The next morning Ellie woke to a shock of cold water being tossed at her. She gasped and shot up with a cry of surprise, fearing she was still in the sea. Slowly she grasped her surroundings and saw she was inside the ship and her reality came crashing down on her again. She'd been saved by this ship. She'd watched her parents be swallowed by the sea and would never see them again. She was alone in this world.

"Good morning Miss Ellie," Captain Bucks said in a chipper voice and Ellie looked down. "What, still don't feel like talking? Well, I suppose that is okay since you did lose your family and everything you have yesterday in that storm and now you are all alone in this world save for me and my crew." A stray tear trickled down Ellie's cheek and Bucks smiled. "Lucky for you, I have the perfect solution for you. The best way to move on and forget about the pain of losing your parents is to get to work and work hard. Lucky for you, a ship has a lot of hard work to be done and my men are rather happy you are here. With you here, they will be able to focus on the capturing of fish and not have to worry about minor details like keeping the ship clean. So, now it's time to get to work."

"W…work," Ellie asked in a shaky and fearful voice.

"Yes my dear, you have to earn your keep here after all, you wouldn't want us to put you back in that net would you?" When Ellie said nothing, Bucks sighed. "I am a fair and kind man, but I do not approve of lazy people. If you can not comply then I will simply have to get the whip out."

Ellie blinked in confusion, but when she saw Bucks reach behind him and pull out a bull whip, one that some people used on horses to make them go or behave, (her parents never did, but Ellie had seen other royals do it), Ellie gasped. Slowly she backed away from Bucks and into a corner, shivering in fear.

"Now, now my dear, there is no reason to be afraid of me, I won't use this whip on you unless I have to. If you do what you are suppose to, then I will not have to punish you. Now, are you going to get to work or do I have to teach you first hand what this whip feels like?"

Ellie was afraid but she didn't want to get whipped. Slowly, and on shaky legs, she stood and walked to Bucks, head bowed. "I…I will do what you ask…"

"Marvelous! Just outside my cabin is the bucket and the scrub brush. You will fill it with soapy water and begin scrubbing the floors for me. Once you finish the main deck, you will do my cabin and my guest quarters then you will stop and prepare lunch for us. After lunch you will get to work on cleaning the floors below deck and you will also have to feed the animals I have here on the ship before you come back to fix our dinner. I will tolerate no lazy people, so I better not find you asleep at work!" Slowly she nodded and he pushed her forward. "Alright then, get to work!"

And that was what began her soon to be five years of slavery to this man. Ellie wiped away her tears and got her bucket ready and began to scrub the floors. By the time she finished all of her tasks at the end of the night, she was so tired, she dropped on the floor and fell right to sleep, too tired to think of anything else.

The next morning she was instructed to was the crews' clothes and to not get any spots on them. She was also instructed to polish "Master" Bucks' shoes till they shined so bright he could see his reflection. She was also still in charge of scrubbing the floors and feeding the fish as well as cleaning the nets after each catch. Ellie tried not to shudder when she was handed the boxers to clean, she wasn't use to all this work.

It was true that she wasn't a normal princess and that she did help her mother around the castle, cooking was her favorite task, but she'd never been driven this hard before. She had always had lighter work and never been watched like a hawk, waiting for a mess up. If she did something wrong at home, other servants would jump in and show her how to correct it, but she was never punished for it. Here, any time she messed up, she was punished.

Ellie was so tired after fixing dinner, but she still had a lot of work to do. She went to the kitchen area of the ship to start washing the dishes when she slowly started to nod off. It hadn't felt like she had slept at all, but apparently she had because she felt the slap to her face and she blinked in surprise, cradling her cheek.

She had no time to react as she was hauled away and back to the main deck. She looked up with fearful eyes as she looked up at a frowning Bucks. He looked down at her with a frown and then up at the man who had carried her to him.

"What is the meaning of this," Bucks demanded.

"She was sleeping when shew as suppose to be washing the dishes boss," The man replied.

Bucks frowned down at Ellie, "I told you when I took you in that I would not tolerate lazy people, and yet you still fall asleep while you should be sleeping! What do you have to say for yourself!"

Ellie's eyes were wide with fear, "I…I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise, I won't! I didn't mean to! I promise I will work hard for you! PLEASE!" Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw Bucks reach for his whip. "Please no! I'll do better, I promise!"

"No, I don't think you will mess up again because I am going to teach you what happens when you don't do what you are told," Bucks said and sighed as if he were a disappointed father.

Ellie didn't have time to react as the first whip strike hit her back, all she could do was cry out. Ellie tried to brace herself for the next group of lashes, but the next four weren't any less painful then the first. When he was finished with the five whips, he instructed his men to take her down to "the brig." Ellie was tossed on a cot in a small cell and it was locked behind the man and he walked out.

Ellie let the tears escape freely now. She missed her family. She missed her home. She would give anything now to have that stuck up Prince Octavius there making fun of her just to get out of here. It was in her crying though that she noticed a couple of rats on the floor of her new prison.

" _Did you find any food?"_

" _Nope, what about you?"_

" _I have nothing, the only thing I see is that human girl, and I don't like chewing on humans. She's not one of those mean ones, I've seen her, they work her hard. I don't think she belongs to them…I don't think we should eat her…"_

" _Well if we don't nibble on her than what are we going to eat? I'm starving and those humans up there haven't had any crumbs left on their food for a while…"_

Ellie moaned and sighed, "I…I don't know if this will help, but I have a bit of bread in my dress pocket that you two can share if you really are hungry."

The two rats paused and looked at her with wide eyes, " _Did you just talk to us_?"

Ellie gave a weak smile and then winced, "Yeah, I can talk to animals…It's something I got from my mother…But anyways, as I said, I have some bread in my pocket that you two can have…I'd give it to you myself, but if I move it hurts…" As if on que she winced.

" _Victor, we should help her…"_

" _No way, every time we help a human they either die or they get away and we are alone again. Or they try to attack us once they are all healed up…We're not helping them Xavier!"_

" _But she not like the others, she nice, and she talk to us and know what we say back…We need to help her…Besides, she offer us food, we should repay her…"_

The other rat sighed, _"Fine, we help her…I get the stuff stuff, you get the food…"_

The first rat scurried off and the second one climbed up the side of the cot and crawled to Ellie's pocket and pulled out a large piece of bread and smiled with wide eyes. "You can take both pieces out of my pocket…I don't feel much like eating…"

Not long after the first rat got both pieces of bread out of Ellie's pocket, the second rat returned carrying some sort of plant. Ellie raised a brow but didn't move, she was in too much pain. It took the second rat a little longer to climb up the cot with the plant because he was a little heavier. The first rat, the one who had gotten the bread out, handed the first piece to the second rat and then carried the plant over to Ellie's back.

" _I gonna work on your back…This will help take the sting away and eventually help heal it…We help you put on every day…Your back get better…You see…"_ Ellie nodded and so the first rat began to bite the plant open and then began to rub the sap on her back. At first Ellie winced and then she sighed. " _I Xavier and her Victor…We hide here and we get what scraps them men not want, but now they no have scraps…"_

Ellie sighed, "Yeah that's my fault…They want the ship clean and if it's not, they will punish me, like they did tonight…I…I'll save you some food when I am cooking each day and bring it to you as often as I can…" Ellie's eyes were starting to feel heavy.

" _You sleep, we wake you if they come back…You need rest…They work you hard and you no need to work that hard…"_

Ellie sighed and yawned, "Okay…Thank you…"

" _You welcome…That what friends for…"_ Ellie nodded before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinderella Terror Island**

 **Chapter 3**

Charles paced in the prison cell looking frustrated. The Captain over the prison had also been locked up in the cells here and their captain of the guard was away with Ellie. Bucks had teamed up with Cinderella's stepmother and the two of them had outsmarted Cinderella and himself and taken control of the castle again. Charles was mad, but he was also worried what Lady Tremaine had planned for the people of his kingdom. In five years she had made many of them homeless and had ruined the economy of his kingdom. Many people were without work and very poor.

Cinderella watched Charles pace with tired eyes. "Charles, calm down and rest. Pacing is not going to help us here."

"No, but we can't just sit here and do nothing! Our kingdom needs us and that…that _woman_ took over again! Our kingdom is in trouble Cinderella!"

Cinderella gave a tired sigh, "Yes dear, I know, but it's not as if pacing is going to help us. As you can tell we are not exactly in the best position either…"

"Right you are, my dear," the smooth voice of her stepmother answered and the three cell occupants looked up. "You are nothing more then a scullery maid again, I'm afraid."

"You're wrong! Cinderella and I are the king and queen of this kingdom! The people will never accept you as their queen, they didn't like when you were queen before and they won't support you now either."

She gave a smooth smile as she pet Lucifer, "Well, it's not as if they have a choice now do they? You and Cinderella are locked up here and Mr. Bucks and I have taken over your kingdom and no one from any of those friendly kingdoms will come to help you because they are all busy with their own attacks. Face it, your majesty, you and your servant wife are stuck here."

"C…Cody and Ellie are still out there…They can save us…" Cody's mother bravely spoke up for the first time.

"Ah, you must be that brat's mother…Well, they might come save you were it not for the fact that Bucks men have broken out too and they will make sure that Ellie comes here to be with her husband…"

Charles' eyes narrowed, "That _man_ isn't her husband! Ellie is free to choose who she wants to marry and she wasn't legally married to that man, she was forcibly married to that man!"

"Ah, maybe so, but she is rushing on her way here, now, to meet with him again to be with her husband. They will be going back to that island to be husband and wife again…"

Cinderella's eyes narrowed this time, "You leave our daughter alone! She has suffered enough at that man's hands! She is free to make her own choices!"

"Ah, but she has made her choice, she is choosing to keep her dear parents safe by coming here to be with me as my wife," Bucks said smoothly. "Of course, you two are welcome to join us, we could always use another hard laborer and we could use a trainer now that Ellie will have other responsibilities since she is my wife…"

"You leave our daughter alone," Charles thundered!

Bucks seemed amused at this but he was interrupted by one of the guards working for Lady Tremaine, one of the former prisoners. "Sir, Madam, the girl has returned to the kingdom."

Bucks smirked, "Well, if you two will excuse me, I think I will go meet my wife. I will give you time to think over if you are going to come with us or not."

 **Back at the castle**

Ellie looked nervous and worried. She paced the floor as she waited for Bucks and most likely her step-grandmother to arrive. She hated that it had come down to this, but she would do anything to protect her parents now that they were reunited again. She thought she had prepared herself for this but when Bucks entered, a slight shiver still went through her.

"What's a matter my love, aren't you happy to see your husband," Bucks asked smoothly.

Ellie's back stiffened as Bucks put his arm around her, but she held strong and pulled out of his embrace. "I want to see my parents and Cody's mother first!"

Bucks chuckled, "You always have a demand, alright, fine, I'll take you to see them…Anything else?"

"Yes, you won't harm the three of them or any of our animal friends, and you won't harm any of our friends either," Ellie added and Bucks rolled his eyes.

"Fine, come along with me dear and we'll go meet my in-laws."

Ellie kept her eyes to the ground as she walked with Bucks to the prison. She hated that it had come down to this, but she'd do what she had to to protect her parents. She had been foolish to think that she could ever escape Bucks, she should have known he would find a way, even from the prison, to get her again, and he had. Ellie didn't lift her eyes until they reached the cell where her parents and Cody's mom were. The moment she saw them, she pulled out of Bucks' arms and ran to the bars.

"MOM! DAD! I am soooo sorry that you got caught up in this with me, I promise I will do whatever I have to to make this right," she said grasping their hands through the bars and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ellie, this isn't your fault, we should have never had him locked up in our kingdom, not with knowing how much he tormented you," Cinderella responded.

"Ellie, you don't have to do this, you don't have to do what this man tells you to do! You can walk away," Charles added.

Ellie shook her head, "No, I won't loose you and mom again. Bucks want's my title, being married to him gives him a royal title…It keeps you both safe. In being married to him, I keep all those I care about safe. I have to do this!"

Bucks came forward with a smile, putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her closer to him and away from her parents, "That's right, in being my wife, she protects you and everyone else she cares about. Now, you both have a choice to make because she has already made hers. Will you two join her or will you stay here. After all, I could still always use a good cabin boy," he said in a condescending tone. "And with Ellie being my wife, she won't be training the fish anymore in the shows, so I now have an opening for a trainer. You can ask your daughter Cinderella, the trainer gets treated very well…" He smirked at this and Ellie looked down quickly, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"And what of Cody's mother," Charles challenged.

"I have no use for her, she will stay down in my cells as my prisoner so as to assure that Cody kid doesn't try anything stupid and get himself shot at again."

Cody's mother's eyes grew wide and Ellie looked up quickly, her eyes just as wide. She remembered how prisoners were treated in Bucks island resort and she didn't like it. Most of the prisoners there lasted only a month, if that, unless they had use, then their lives were drawn out, but they were painful and the prisoner often wished for death. Ellie knew she had to do something.

"No, Cody's mother will be my personal servant since Belle is no longer in the picture," Ellie said in a strong voice, much stronger then she felt.

"Oh, look who grew a backbone now," Bucks chuckled, "Fine, she can be your personal servant. The other half of my men will be arriving by tomorrow, so be ready to leave, your majesties," he said in a mocking tone, bowing to Cinderella and Charles, before pulling Ellie out with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinderella Terror Island**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Back at Eric's Kingdom**

Eric and Ariel arrived back at their kingdom, but rather then going to the castle, they went straight to the cave where all the people from his kingdom were hiding. Eric and Ariel helped pass out needed materials and then talked to the Captain of the guard. Apparently Carlotta, Grimsbee, and Louie were still up at the castle, along with Ellie and Cody, and all of Bucks men. Eric had to admit this was a tight spot. He had to decide who needed him more, Ellie and the others in the castle or his own people.

His people understood how Carlotta and Grimsbee had raised Eric and how concerned he was for them. They insisted that he and Ariel go check on them and their friends since their friends had been good to the people and saved all of them before the raid had happened. Eric put his and Ellie's captain of the guards in charge to look out for the people while he and Ariel slipped up to the castle.

Eric and Ariel hid in the garden just outside of the castle walls and that was where Carlotta and Grimsbee were for an afternoon stroll, closely watched by Bucks men from the balcony and near the top of the walkway. Carlotta had told them they needed some herbs from the garden for Cody's wound and that it would go faster if Grimsbee helped. They knew Carlotta wouldn't run off, not with Louie and Cody still being held captive in the castle's dungeon. Carlotta and Grimsbee saw Ariel and Eric out of the corner of their eyes and were thankful the royal couple were close to the herbs they needed to collect so they could talk and not be seen.

"How bad is it Carlotta," Ariel asked with worry.

"Not good at all I am afraid. Poor little Ellie has run back to her own kingdom because that Bucks character got free and he is holding her parents and Cody's mother captive until she comes to him. If she didn't go, Bucks threatened to harm her parents, so of course she took off. Cody tried to protest and protect her and one of Bucks' head men here shot him," Carlotta sounded so sad.

"That poor girl took off to face a man she fears with no support at all. We wanted to go with her, of course, but she insisted we stay here and look after Cody, she said our kingdom needed us more then she did…These men are leaving today, not that the siege over our kingdom will end there, they were not the only ones to break out of the prison, all the prisoners did. Some of your worst enemies are out there destroying the kingdom…Still, I wish one of us could go with these men, at least then Ellie would have a friend. Her family will be locked up, I heard the men talking, and if Cody manages to go, he'll be locked up as well, Bucks doesn't need them, he is just looking for slave labor…" Grimsbee frowned.

Eric's eyes darkened a bit, "That much is true, for sure."

Ariel put her hand gently on Eric's, "You are not going with them, you were hurt bad enough when he had you last run in with him and then with Eursla too. You know what he does to royals that are not helpful in his shows, you don't need that again."

"And you think that Cinderella or Charles need it," he sighed frustrated.

"Might we offer a suggestion," Carlotta offered gently, almost cautiously.

"What is it Carlotta, you know you have free reign to speak," Ariel said with a warm smile.

"Well…Both of us have serving experience, and neither one of us is a royal…We thought, well…"

Grimsbee stepped in, "We thought that one of us should go with Bucks men when they leave…They will look forward to having a professional servant and…" Grimsbee looked at Carlotta with a frown, "I want to go…with your permission of course, sir. If you or Ariel go, they will hurt you again, and neither Carlotta nor I could live with that, if we went, they have the servant, and they don't have to teach us our place because we already know how to serve…I want Carlotta to stay here and be close to Louie, she can keep him in line and keep him from saying something he shouldn't, besides, it's not a good idea for her to be alone with those horrible men, who knows what they might try to make her do." At this Grimsbee's eyes darkened and Eric frowned, remembering just what Bucks men wanted from Ellie and he agreed Carlotta would not be safe there.

"I don't want to see you hurt Grimsbee," Eric looked torn.

"I won't be, if I do what I am told. Please, sir," Eric knew it was serious because Grimsbee actually called him sir instead of Eric.

"You really want to do this," Eric asked slowly.

Grimsbee sighed, "For Miss Ellie and her parents, yes. She was very brave Eric, you should have seen her. She took charge as soon as the bells tolled and she made sure to get all the people out and safe while staying herself to protect the kingdom until every last person from the kingdom was safely out. She stood her ground, even though she was afraid and she showed true courage. She only left because her parents lives were at stake. I wish to protect her as she did for our people."

Eric looked at Ariel and then at Grimsbee and sighed, "Alright, you have my blessing to go. Ariel, you should go back and stay with the people so they have one royal protecting them, if worse comes to worse, you can get them on ships and out on the sea where your father can protect you all. I will stay here with Carlotta and the castle. If the escapees have a royal here as a captive, they will not go looking elsewhere for the other people of the kingdom and that way I can keep Carlotta safe."

Ariel frowned, "I just went after you in the sea to keep you safe and now you expect me to let you walk into this dangerous situation alone!"

"I won't be alone, I will have Carlotta and Louie with me on my side. Ariel think about it, if the sea witch were attacking your castle and you had to keep her there to protect the other people in your kingdom, wouldn't you stay in the castle so the rest of your people could be safe?"

"That's not the same thing and you know it Eric! She had magic and could cause real havoc!"

Eric frowned, "These people have guns and knives and could kill my people if they faced them. It's very bad Ariel. As king, I have to protect my people as I see fit. And remember that these are men, remember how the men treated Ellie before Bucks forced her to marry him, they wanted something out of her that she really didn't want to give. I can't risk that in the women of my kingdom, nor could I risk it with you…" Eric's eyes showed true worry and fear and Ariel understood. "Besides, I can't protect my kingdom if I am always worried about protecting you and I will be worried about protecting you from them. Please understand Ariel!"

"Yo, you two, what is taking so long with those herbs! Finish up now before we come down there and make you finished," one of the guards yelled at Carlotta and Grimsbee.

"Please Ariel," Eric begged again and she sighed.

"Please be careful Eric, I can't lose you," was all Ariel said, kissing him gently, her way of admitting defeat before she slipped away again, headed back to the cave where Eric's people were.

Eric stepped out from behind the bushes, revealing himself to the guards, "You won't lay a hand on my people!"

The four guards looked up with a smirk, "Why Prince Eric, the men will be very pleased to see you have returned."

"It's _King_ Eric, thank you, and I won't let you harm my people…"

The four guards rushed in and tackled Eric and dragged the three captives back into the castle. Once inside, they were greeted by Louie and Cody, who had been waiting for Carlotta and Grimsbee to return with the herbs to treat Cody's gunshot wound. When they saw Eric, their eyes grew wide.

"Look who we found hiding in the bushes outside, no doubt here to rescue his servants…What should we do with him," one of the meaner guards asked.

The one guard who looked like he was in charge smiled, "Well the boss would love to beat on him again, but he already has a new cabin boy, so he doesn't need this one. I suppose we should leave him behind for the other guys to play around with, they all hate him anyways since he was the one who locked them up. Besides, the boss never likes royals, he doesn't want anyone that might threaten his title, he takes all royals and makes them slaves and puts them to slave labor. We don't need him, we need a real servant since that girl is no longer on the table as a servant."

Grimsbee perked up at this, "Allow me to go with you. After all, I am an official servant to a king…I have served King Eric faithfully since he was a boy. I know how to be a servant to a royal."

Eric played into this, "No way! You aren't taking my top servant from me!"

The men looked at each other with smirks, "Hear that, he's that cabin boy's servant!"

"I bet the boss would love taking that from him."

"Yeah, to hear the people around here talk, you'd know that this guy pretty much raised the cabin boy."

"Oh the boss would love stealing that from him," another one said.

"You're not taking him," Eric growled to play it up and make them think he didn't agree to this.

"It's settled then, we'll take the cabin boy's servant from him and leave the rest of these people here for the other guys to deal with," the head guy said.

"I'm coming with you, no way I will leave Ellie in your hands alone, besides, you have my mother," Cody thundered and the guards shrugged.

"The boss said to bring you along anyways to keep the girl in line, so we were going to make you come anyways…"

"Pack up, we're leaving in five, we have to be there in two days," the lead guy said, and with that, they were all set in motion.

Eric was tied up and tossed in his own cell. Carlotta and Louie were forced into the kitchen to start making lunch for the "new rulers" of the kingdom, and Grimsbee was bandaging Cody's leg for the trip before both of them were restrained as prisoners and shoved into a prison carriage. They had to try to help Ellie however they could, though they knew that seeing them there would only upset her, she needed some friends on her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinderella Terror Island**

 **Chapter 5**

In the two days that followed, Ellie had to do whatever Bucks asked of her, but every minute she could spare, she would try to go to see her parents. She was very on edge. She hated that she was going back to that horrible island again with Bucks, her former prison. When she couldn't be around her parents, she was lucky enough to have her two rat friends from the island to keep her company.

One of the hardest things, though, was that, according to Bucks, she was married to him. Because she was married to him, she and he shared her parents' bedroom. She hated it, but was at least thankful that he never did anything to her, he claimed he wanted to wait till they could have a real honeymoon. She dreaded that day, the day he would really "make her his true bride."

They were on her third day of staying in her parents' kingdom when Bucks men returned to him. She wasn't expecting much because she knew how horrible those men were, but she certainly wasn't expecting what she got. Her eyes grew wide when Grimsbee was led out of the carriage with cuffs, then her brows furrowed. She wasn't that surprised that Cody was there, after all, his mom was still here, and she understood that.

"Grimsbee, what are you doing here! You should be in Eric's kingdom! Why are you here," she gasped.

Grimsbee shrugged, "You needed a friend and your husband needed a professional servant, I happen to be one."

Ellie frowned, "Grimsbee you don't know what you are doing, you shouldn't be here. This place is the worst prison you could ever be in. Serving him is nothing like serving Eric. Trust me that you don't want to be here, you need to go back right now! I'll be fine, I survived with him for five years by myself, I can do it again…Please don't do this to yourself!"

"Now, now my love," Bucks said in a sickenly sweet voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, "he was so nice as to come here to serve us, a new royal family, we ought to let him." When Ellie still looked worried, Bucks rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh, "We made a deal, remember, I promised I wouldn't hurt any of your little friends, and that includes that servant, so he is safe. Now, would it kill you to smile? After all, we are going to be going home very soon."

Ellie looked down, she was not looking forward to going back to the island, but she knew better then to argue. Slowly she nodded, "We are…very happy to have you serve us Grimsbee…"

"And look at that, your little shot friend came back to us too, his mother will be so happy to see him again," Bucks added nodding to the still hurt Cody. Ellie looked with worry at the hurt leg Cody had, but she knew better then to speak up. "Now the men can go get yours and his mother, and your father, and we can be on our ship and headed back home."

Ellie looked down, "Yes…Home…"

"What the HELL did you do with my mother," Cody billowed and Ellie looked up.

"Well, Ellie has so kindly asked for your mother to be her own personal servant, so she will be staying with us. But you, however, have no use to me because of your bum leg. I will be keeping you down in the cells where you belong and I won't have you coming up at all. Of course, when your mother isn't busy, she can come visit you, but she will not be permitted to stay down there with you."

Ellie looked up at Cody with worried eyes again, "But what about Cody? What about his leg?"

Bucks again sighed, "He will be fine, I did tell you I wouldn't harm your friends. Cody is going to stay down in the cells, but we will be checking up on him and making sure he is safe and that his leg is tended to. Once he makes a full recovery, he can work on the cabin boy duties with your father, but that's only when he is fully recovered."

Ellie nodded and she hated this but she knew what she had to do. She pasted a fake smile on her face, "Thank you my love, you are very kind…" Slowly she stood up on tip toes and she kissed him. She hated every minute of it, but she knew she had to do it. 'Play the part, play the part,' she kept telling herself, 'it's the only way to get through this…'

"Leave her alone you jack ass," Cody billowed in anger!

Ellie was shocked, she had never heard Cody cuss before. Bucks only smiled, "Look who's finally grew a backbone and grown up." He chuckled, "You may think I am harming her, but I am only treating her as my wife. I have right to rule over her, because as my wife, she is to honor and obey me…Guards, take the boy to the cells on my ship along with my new cabin boy and fish trainer and my wife's new lady in waiting. Bring a medical kit with you so they can tend to the boy's wounds. My wife and I will come shortly." The men nodded and dragged Cody away with them.

Ellie blinked and looked at Bucks and his 'Captain of the guard,' which was the man who rode up with her, and really just his number one thug. She didn't know what Bucks had planned, and she didn't know why they took everyone away but herself, the two men, and Grimsbee. She looked at Bucks with worry.

"Why do you look so worried, I told you that I wasn't going to hurt him. As he said, we need a servant, and he happens to be a professional one. Now, Servant," he said turning to Grimsbee, "You will service my wife and her guard until the ship is far enough out to sea that no one can help her family and they can't escape."

Grimsbee nodded, "Of course sire, but my name is Grimsbee, not Servant…"

"I don't care," Bucks said with a frown, "you will answer to whatever I call you, that's your job…"

Ellie sighed shaking her head at Grimsbee, "Of course, I understand sir…"

"Good, then get on the ship, I have a few loose ends to tie up here, but I will be on shortly…And you will see to all of my wife's needs as well as her guard. I will call for you when I need you…" He stood there as if waiting for something and Grimsbee's brows furrowed slightly until he looked over at Ellie and she mouthed 'bow' and he nodded.

"Of course sire," he responded and then bowed like a gentlemen. Bucks seemed satisfied with this and slowly moved away, leaving Ellie and Grimsbee in the care of his head thug.

"Alright you two, lets load you on the ship. The cargo has already been loaded," the "guard" ordered.

"Cargo," Ellie asked slowly.

"Your parents, that Cody boy and his mother…They have to stay down in the cells until we get far enough out to sea. But like your husband said, they're safe, they put a medical kit down there with them so they can take care of that Cody boy…" The guard paused and then gently brushed his fingers across Ellie's cheek and she tried not to flinch. "Too bad that the boss married you, lotta us guys would have liked to test you out."

Grimsbee was about to step in but Ellie saved him the trouble, she pulled away from the man with a frown, "Too bad for you because I am married and _your_ _ **boss**_ wouldn't like you messing with his wife," her eyes narrowed, "so lets just get on the ship already!"

The man nodded and they loaded onto the ship. Ten minutes later Bucks himself got on the ship and then they were off. Ellie knew they were headed back to her former prison, the island that caused her so many sleepless nights. She hated it so much. It was an island that most of the former captives, the ones that Bucks ended up killing, called "Terror Island," and Ellie thought it fit well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Terror Island**

 **Chapter 6**

They were finally far enough out to sea that the "captives" were allowed on deck. Cody's mother stood next to Grimsbee waiting for orders. Ellie and Bucks were standing together on the deck. Bucks smiled and leaned in to kiss Ellie. This kiss was not the same as all the others, this one was rougher, more possessive. Her father and mother were working on the deck, scrubbing it by hand, when they saw Bucks kiss Ellie. Her father's eyes blazed with anger and wanted to stop it, but Cinderella grabbed his arm and stopped him from doing something stupid.

Bucks smiled down at him, "It's a good thing that you didn't jump up to try to stop a natural thing. I would have had to punish you."

"But dear…" Ellie said in a weak voice, "you promised you would not harm them…"

"I _**said**_ that I wouldn't harm them for your sake unless they acted up! They may be your family, but they are still our slaves!"

Ellie frowned; she hated the word slave. "They are NOT your slaves! They are my parents! I may have agreed to letting you make them servants, but I never agreed to them being SLAVES!"

Bucks looked angry and slapped her hard across the face, causing tears to spring from the force of it. Cinderella gasped but had to grab her husband's arm to prevent him from attacking Bucks right then and there. "You'll only cause her more trouble," she muttered quickly. "Trust me, I know from experience with my stepmother…" He growled in anger, but sat back down, glaring daggers at Bucks.

"Now! I want you to know your place! You are my _**WIFE**_ , and as such, you will know your PLACE! You will honor **AND** obey me! You will not speak out of term like that ever again! Got it!"

Ellie still held her cheek where he had slapped her. She still looked stunned, but nodded. She didn't dare speak up again unless he gave her permission, she didn't want to get hit again, nor did she want her parents to get hurt. Bucks seemed pleased by her compliance. One of his men called him away and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, my love, apparently they need me for work…I will allow you time with your parents until I get back…This is, after all, our honeymoon."

The color from Ellie's face drained. "I…I thought we were having that at another time…"

Bucks smirked at her fear in her face. "No, dear, we are on our honeymoon, and I look forward to it…I can't wait for the…perks of it." He seemed satisfied with the fear in Ellie's face and walked away with his man to work.

Once he was out of sight, Ellie's father ran to her side and gently touched her face where Bucks had hit her. "Ellie," he said softly.

"I'm fine, Kik," she said gently, using his nickname, the one his father had called him.

"Ellie, you don't have to lie to me," he said gently again.

"Dad, it's fine…Worse will happen, and you and mom have to behave. You know that he is just using me to get to you, like he is using you and mom to get to me. Please don't make him mad, I couldn't stand it if you were hurt. I would only blame myself; you know that. I am here to protect you, let me do this one thing for you and mother…"

Her father frowned, "Ellie, we're your parents, we want you to know that it's our job to protect you. Why should we allow you to protect us?"

Ellie looked down, "Dad, you have to remember that I was his prisoner for five years. I know what he is capable of. I know what he does to captives he thinks are of no more use to him…He will not hesitate to kill you and…" Slowly she looked over at her mother with sad eyes. "His men will want…time with mom…Trust me, they wanted that with me too…" She swallowed hard, fighting tears. "Please Kik…" she hugged him tightly, tears starting to glisten.

"Yes Kik," Bucks said smirking as he walked back up, "it is best for both your daughter and your wife if you just behave and get back to work!" Bucks shoved her father, Kik, back down to the floor to continue scrubbing the floor with toothbrushes.

Ellie looked torn, but she knew speaking out was the wrong thing to do. Her father looked mad, but seeing Ellie's worried look, he sighed and went back to scrubbing, scowling. Cinderella continued to scrub the floor as well but gently touched his hand with her free hand, trying to calm him and trying to make him feel better.

That night, Ellie was shaking. She didn't want to go to bed, she knew she would never sleep, not when she was sharing a bed with Bucks. She walked into the room and Grimsbee and Cody's mother, Eve, were standing at the entrance with their eyes down. She could see through their eyes that they hated what they thought would come next, and she didn't blame them. Still, she didn't want them to worry about her. She cleared her throat, trying to keep her eyes clear from tears.

"It's alright guys, really," she sighed. "What is going to happen is going to happen…" She looked away.

"Miss Ellie, you are very brave," Grimsbee started out, "but you needn't do this just to protect us. We all agreed, we don't want you to get hurt."

She looked away, "You had better get going, I don't think Bucks wants you here when he arrives."

"That I don't," Bucks said entering the room. "Now you two servants get lost before I punish you as well."

They still looked worried but with a worried look from Ellie, they left the room. Ellie kept her eyes down. She didn't want to have a honeymoon with this man. She also knew she didn't have a choice but to do what she was told otherwise all those she cared about would get hurt.

Bucks smiled, eyeing her up and down. "Get undressed, I want a proper look at what is mine."

Ellie was about to do as he told her, she didn't want to anger him and risk her friends and family, when the boat shook violently. "Hurricane" could be heard shouted from the deck. Bucks grabbed Ellie's arm and pulled her out to the deck and what he saw surprised him. King Triton and his crab were in the water looking very cross.

"Good evening, King Triton," Bucks yelled over the howling wind.

"Don't talk to me, just let the girl and her friends and family go," King Triton billowed.

"I didn't know that you cared about a small human and her companions. I thought you hated all humans," Bucks smirked.

"That girl saved me and my daughter from you, I owe her. Besides, she was always kind to me, despite your orders and harshness. Now let her go!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over this storm! What did you say," Bucks yelled over the wind.

King Triton allowed the wind to die down a bit so they could be heard without shouting. "I said release the girl and her companions right now!"

"Why would I do that? We're in the middle of the ocean, if I let her go, she wouldn't make it in these waters."

"Let me worry about that," Triton replied crossly.

"No, I don't think I will let her go," Bucks said holding her close to him. Ellie looked nervous.

Without warning the storm picked up high and powerful. At this, the prisoners in the brig came up from below deck to see what was happening. Without warning, a giant wave hit the ship, sinking it. Ellie panicked in the water but King Triton was quick to respond, making Ellie and her friends and family into merpeople.

Ellie watched as Bucks started to sink. She knew she shouldn't care. The man had been a thorn in her side for five and a half years now, but she still felt it wasn't right to let him die this way. Slowly she dove and pulled him up.

"Is there a deserted island or something like that nearby," she asked Triton.

"Yes there is, but why do you care about him," he asked with a frown.

"I don't care about him, but ding by sinking in this ocean is too good for him. He should have to live his days out on an island with no people around. He should have to go the rest of his life without any attention or fame. He thrives on his wealth and fame. This would be a fate worse than death…"

Triton didn't quite agree with her but he figured she knew him better than he did so he led them to the island. Ellie deposited him on the shore with a smile.

"I'm going to forget you in time. I won't place another thought on you. But I'm sure with you stuck on this island you will think about me often. We're going back to our own homes and we're never again going to think about you. Have fun alone here," Ellie said with a smile as she started to leave.

"You can't just leave me here," he billowed. "How will I survive?"

"You'll have to learn to live off the land. You'll learn, trust me, I learned to survive under your terrible rule, you can learn to survive on this island," Ellie said smugly and turned and swam away, leaving Bucks alone.


End file.
